In Hot Water: Japan x Italy x Germany
by NerdyAnimeFangirl
Summary: Ever since Italy visited Japan, and they spent those sinful, sleepless nights in their infamous hot spring, their relationship has never been the same. Italy was liking what he and Japan were beginning to become, but will that change when Germany decides he wants to bathe with Italy too?
1. Chapter 1

After another day of Germany's rigorous training sessions both Italy and Japan laid in the grass, panting, sore, and close to heat stroke. Germany towered over them as he walked past, slinging his black wife-beater over his broad shoulder.

"I vill see you tomorrow, ladies," he mumbled. He went inside leaving his two allies to dehydrate in the grass.

Japan rolled over and looked into Italy's eyes. Italy blushed then frowned as his stomach gave a loud whimper.  
"I'm-a so hungry~" he almost whispered.

Japan smiled and whispered back, "Why don't we wash up and get something to eat. Then maybe, we could go to a local spa and see if they have… a hot spring?" Italy blushed an even deeper red. Germany knew that Italy had gone to visit Japan for some time, but no one besides Italy and Japan knew of the intimate moments they shared each day of his visit in their private meeting place, the hot spring.

"That sound nice?" Japan asked his lover.

Italy nodded excitedly, now exuberant for his date.

Italy hopped up from the steaming grass , "I'll go take a shower right now!"

Japan got up and brushed his clothes off , "Ok. What would you like me to get for y-"

"PASTA~~!" Italy leaped towards Japan in a sort of dazed euphoria. Japan put his hand up to stop Italy from pouncing him in the heat.

"I don't know why I asked. I ar-ready knew the answer. Ok I'rr pick up pizza and pasta."

"Yay~ Wait, don't you want to take a shower first?"

"Ah, we in Asia...how you say… We don't sweat very much," said Japan in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh. Right," Italy nodded. He couldn't recall Japan sweating on many occasions, even during their secret meetings. However Italy was soaked and wanted desperately to take a shower, possibly a cold one: he could feel his member slightly throbbing against his leg already.

Italy went through the house and snuck through Germany's bedroom to get to his favorite bathroom. He knew the German showered and went to sleep immediately after every training session, the last thing he wanted to do is wake him up from his nap.

The Italian successfully made it to the bathroom and gently closed the door, turning the knob first so it didn't make a sound. He pressed his ear against the door, not as if he needed too; the German's aggressive snoring could be heard throughout the house. Italy sighed in relief.

He quickly took off his clothes and turned on the shower. Still excited about his meeting with Japan, he hazily groped his half erect penis. He got in the shower and tried to concentrate but the steamy water only reminded him of his lover: Japan pressing his warm, wet body up against his in the pool, lacing his fingers in the Italian's wet hair and kissing him passionately, kissing down his neck and chest and then-

The bathroom door opened. The Italian froze, all he heard was the hot water pounding the floor of the shower.

"Gott damn it's steamy in here. Italy? Are you ok? I heard some noises…"

Italy tried to say_ si_ but all that came out was a nearly inaudible squeak.

"Fine, don't answer. I just came in here to take a piss," Germany said over the loud shower. The Italian was still frozen.

After a while, Italy began to think about Japan again and continued washing and stroking himself.

Then Germany spoke again, "Japan? Is it you in there?" He pulled back the shower curtain and peeked in. Germany caught the startled Italian, flushed with lust and groping his erect penis mid-stroke. The Italian had continued his wet day-dream, finding something slightly erotic in pleasuring himself while someone unaware was nearby. But now he'd been caught in the act and was frozen, struck with a mixture of fear and embarrassment.

Germany eyed the Italian up and down. His straight mouth curled into a smug smirk, "Vell vell. Look vat I found. I knew I heard moaning in here. Vat has you so vorked up?"The German's smile suddenly dropped when he took a double take at what the small Italian had in his hand. His member was surprisingly large for a man his size. The German licked his lips slightly and pulled his eyes away from the impressive sight back to the Italian's face, which was still scrunched in embarrassment. Italy, realizing he was still holding himself, let go and turned his back to Germany, only allowing him to admire his slim, almost womanly physique.

Germany spoke again, "Italy?"

Italy jumped with a squeak in response. He was shaking violently. Germany didn't understand why the Italian was so scared of him, but he looked too cute to be irritated by it.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Italy didn't know how to respond. He had always been secretly attracted to Germany. How couldn't he be? He was brave and strong and had a drop-dead gorgeous body.

Somehow, the Italian must have nodded without realizing because the German soon dropped his shorts and boxers and stepped into the shower. Italy could feel the large presence very close behind him. He looked over his shoulder and strained his neck to look up into the German's blue eyes. Germany grinned down at him again then observed his body, up and down.

"Such a cute _arsch_," he commented.

The Italian quickly spun around so that he was facing the German's chest. Germany chuckled, squeezed some body-wash into his hand, and slowly began to massage it into the Italians back and shoulders. Italy, who was still shaken and tense, began to melt as Germany's large hands gently rubbed over his chest and down his back. Italy began to lean into the larger man, combing his fingers through his wet blond locks, and looking into the German's clear blue eyes. Italy could feel the man's large member hardening against his abdomen. Italy felt a wave of excitement, then dread. He felt like he was cheating on Japan. Sure he and Japan never said they were in an exclusive relationship, but Japan opened up to Italy. He trusted him.

The guilt began to settle but then it was interrupted as the German leaned down and kissed the smaller man. They were a pecks at first, sweet and fleeting. Then Italy found himself on his toes, not wanting to leave Germany's mouth, kissing deeply, wrestling with soft tongues, groping more aggressively. Italy's fingers dug into those sexy broad shoulders he loved so much, and Germany, who'd made Italy's entire upper body sudsy, moved his soapy hands down his back to grope the Italian's cute, perky ass.

Germany started kissing down his neck, moaning in low breaths, then with a noise that sounded like a purr, he pushed him up against the shower wall and lapped down Italy's neck while teasing his small, wet entrance.

The Italian looked at Germany's large, hardening member rubbing next to his own and began stroking its length with both hands.

Germany growled with pleasure, "Eager aren't ve?"

With that, he grabbed the Italian from under his ass and hoisted him up so that his legs wrapped around his abdomen. Italy's member was now fully erect against the length of Germany's firm six pack.

Germany leaned in to kiss the flushed Italian when he dove for his ear instead and whispered in a low rumble, "Do you vant it?"

Italy nodded, desperately yearning for Germany to thrust into him.

"I vant to hear you say it," Germany purred.

"I want you, Ludwig," Italy breathed into his ear, and nipped it lustily. Germany teased the smaller man's entrance with his thick, hardened member. He slid in the tip and then pulled out and then slid a little further only to pull it out again. The Italian gave small, lustful cries with each tease. Italy began pleading softly in Italian into Germany's ear.

"_No, non ti fermare! Mi piace_," Italy yearned. [1]

"Ooh baby,_ beg_ for it," Germany purred excitedly. His chest swelled as his breaths became heavier and he began thrusting more slowly and a bit more deeply into the smaller man. Germany, still only giving him the tip of his member, was grinding slowly and sensually into Italy as he teased him, in and out, in and out.

Italy stammered quiet, sexual pleas in Italian in heated anticipation. Germany caught parts of the little exclamations though he couldn't understand them all ," …_Si amor mio… ti amo!…prega di fare l'amore con me…non farmi aspettare, il mio amore_~" [2]

Germany could hardly bear to keep himself from thrusting into his lover, and the little Italian wanted him so badly, he was squirming with expectation. Germany grabbed onto the Italians hips for support and slowly slid himself into Italy's throbbing, soaked entrance.

Italy was already half-way to climax and Germany was half-way in the Italian's entrance when the front door of the house slammed. The couple froze. Italy looked into Germany's blue pools with tears of fear in his eyes.

Japan was back.

* * *

[1] No, Don't stop! It's nice.

[2] You are my love…my love!…please make love to me… do not make me wait, my love~


	2. Chapter 2

Italy and Germany slipped and scrambled out of the shower without a word. Germany was dressed before Italy and left the bathroom leaving Italy to shiver with the cold air against his wet skin. He had not even bothered to close the door. Italy pushed it closed timorously, trying not to make too much of a noise, and quickly pulled on his clothes and dried his hair.

When Italy arrived at the kitchen entrance Germany and Japan were sitting at the kitchen counter eating the Italian food Japan had brought back. Italy shyly slipped into the only stool left beside Japan; he was so quiet Japan had not noticed him until he reached for another breadstick.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you come in, Italy. Here. I got this for you," Japan grabbed one of the carry-out bags and passed it to Italy. Inside he had his own personal _margherita_ pizza and a whole dish of pasta.

As Italy admired the beautiful food, his vision was soon blurred as he desperately held back tears. Japan hadn't seemed to notice. Italy said_ grazie_, but Japan had already continued his conversation with Germany about some new machine guns Germany was working on.

Italy's tears wet his lap; he clamped his eyes shut. All he could see was Germany's devilish grin as he had thrust into him so lustily only minutes ago. His entrance throbbed from what they had not finished. He didn't just feel guilty, he felt low.

He didn't deserve a man like Japan.

He deserved to be no more than Germany's slut.

That's all he was.

"What do you think Italy?" Italy's thoughts were interrupted by a low voice. Germany had asked him a question. He realized the two were now staring at him.

"_Scusi_?" Italy replied.

"Who do you think invented the hamburger, Italy? Germany or America?" Japan asked Italy.

"I'm telling you it was me you_ dummkopf_," Germany mumbled.

Italy shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his food. He could not even dare to touch his favorite dish. A wave of dread passed through his torso. He mumbled some excuse to leave the table, put his food in the fridge untouched, and walked back to his bedroom. He slung himself across the bed and hid his head under his pillow like a bashful ostrich with his head in the sand.

About ten minutes later Japan came to check on Italy. He sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his hand on Italy's back. "Are you ok? You didn't touch your food. Are you tired?"

As ashamed as Italy was, he'd only feel worse if he made Japan worry.

"I'm fine Kiku," Italy said, removing his head from under his pillow, "I just have a headache. It made me lose my appetite."

"I see. Does that mean you want to cancel our date?" Japan asked, sounding almost disheartened.

Italy felt the guilt burn at his throat again. He felt as though he were going to cry again, but he managed to keep his composure. He could not bear the thought of hurting Japan's feelings by canceling the date. It was selfish to even think about it.

"No._ No_. My headache is almost gone now! I feel much better, Japan, really."

"I'm glad to hear it, because I found a place where we can go," Japan smiled.

* * *

When Japan and Italy stepped out of their cab they were in front of a local gym. Italy looked at Japan with his eyebrow raised and his nose slightly crinkled. Japan only smiled.

"Follow me," he said.

He took Italy to the pool area, then to the locker rooms where they went down a corridor of blue lockers and half naked middle aged men on wooden benches until they reached what Japan had to show him.

Japan opened one of the wooden doors towards the end of the hall and revealed a small steam room with wooden walls and benches.

When the men had put their belongings away they wrapped themselves in fresh towels, turned on the heat, and settled into their cozy room. When the heat began to rise in temperature, Japan finally let his towel slip open and revealed the slender, muscular body Italy was so familiar with. All Italy could do was stare. He thought the gnawing guilt would go away once he came on the date but he only felt worse. He could not bare to go over to Japan. Before Italy hesitated any longer, Japan got up, walked over to Italy, and pulled open Italy's towel with one great motion- as if a_ ta-dah_ would have been appropriate.

Then without any warning, Japan bent down to take as much of Italy's member in as he could into his mouth and got to his knees as he did so. Italy's eyes rolled to the back of his head: Japan was so good at this. He didn't deserve this!

Japan gripped and twisted with one hand at the Italian's base while still keeping his wet mouth tight and in steady motion. Japan's other hand, was busy with Italy's wet entrance.

Italy moaned. He felt as much pleasure as he did pain, for now all he could think of was Germany. Japan was giving him the hardest erection of his life and all he could think about was that bastard, not only because of the pleasure he gave him, but because of the guilt. He had been the one who tempted Italy in the first place.

He felt like absolute shit.

Suddenly Japan stopped. He got up on the bench with Italy and positioned himself above the Italian's hardened erection which stood tall and curved towards his abdomen.

"I thought we could trade positions," Japan whispered. He kissed Italy passionately, but Italy's lips remained still and listless. Japan pulled back and looked at him. Italy could no longer hold back his tears. He turned away from Japan, as if he could hide the expression on his face.

Japan held Italy's face lovingly and made him look into his eyes. "What's wrong, _Feli_?" Japan asked.

Italy stared down at Japan's abdomen, not able to look him in his sorrowful eyes any longer "I cheated on you…with Germany."


	3. Chapter 3

Japan stormed into the house. He had not spoken a word to Italy the entire cab ride home. He had only glowered out the car window, his eyes thinned and his nostrils flared. Italy had never seen Japan so angry.

Germany was in his recliner in the living room reading one of his classic novels.

Japan left the front door agape, marched over to Germany, and grabbed at his collar viciously. Italy, who was attempting to quietly shut the door, froze; he thought Japan might pull out a katana if he were to make a sudden motion. However, Japan paid him no attention.

Japan stared angrily into Germany's calm blue eyes which were half-magnified by his reading glasses as he looked up indifferently; Germany was not intimidated, which only made Japan more angry.

His face grew scarlet, then he loosened his grip, he paled, and he slumped onto his knees between the larger man's legs, his head down in shame and his hands still half-heartedly grasping Germany's collar.

Italy thought he may cry, but then he heard his voice, small and low.

"Fuck you."

Germany's eyebrows raised, but his facial expression remained the same, hard and unreadable.

Japan looked up at him this time and said, "Fuck you! You unbelievable prick! You slept with him too?"

Italy blushed. He wasn't sure what Japan meant by _too_.

Germany looked in the general direction of the window, not at anything in particular, just to avert his eyes. He scoffed. "I don't know why you're angry," Germany barked. "We were never in a relationship. I thought you understood this."

"I'm not talking about _our_ one-night stands!" Japan slammed his fist into the arm of the chair. "That was long ago! You know Italy and I are together now! You just can't go around fucking with your allies, Germany!" Japan spat. He was livid.

Germany's expression, however, changed suddenly, as if something had just occurred to him. His face softened and he looked Japan in the eye calmly and said, "Why not?" It wasn't a dare, it was a philosophical question. Why couldn't he have his way with both roommates, and why couldn't they all have their way with each other? To what extent would that change their relationship?

Japan's expression had turned quizzical. He did not know how to respond.

Germany closed his novel, got up from his chair, and went to his bedroom, leaving Japan slumped on the floor and Italy cowering beside the door which he still had not found the courage to shut.

* * *

The next morning Germany awoke and groggily rolled over to check the clock on his nightstand. His eyes were still adjusting to the morning light. He saw pink fabric, pale skin, and…a curl?

"ITALY! HOW ZE HOLY FÜHRER DID YOU GET IN MY BED?!"

Italy shot up immediately, "I'm so sorry Germany! I wanted to come to you and talk to you about yesterday and I know you wake up early so I came in here at 4am but your were asleep so though I would wait for you but I ended up falling asleep myself and then it was cold so I must have endedupunderyoursheetsandsaksbcdcdjjksx-"

"OK! Ok. Mein Gott!" Germany looked at Italy who was now cowering on the side of his bed in his pink undershirt and matching striped boxers. Germany smiled, "Vell, I'm not too disappointed to see you in my bed. I'm just not used to vaking up next to another person, I guess."

Italy blushed, "Um…Germany. I just wanted to say…I shouldn't have let things go as far as they did yesterday…"

"Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"I did!" Italy blushed and covered his mouth. "What I mean is," he continued, "that's not important! I don't want to hurt Japan's feelings anymore…"

Germany sighed and rubbed the nearly invisible, blonde scruff on his chin. "Italy, I should apologize. Honestly, I have feelings for you both, but I'm not villing to express them at the cost of an ally."

Italy was a bit sad to hear this, but also a bit relieved. He nodded as if to say he understood. Germany got out of bed and popped his back before rolling his large shoulders and saying, "Alright, let's get something to eat."

* * *

When Japan came down into the kitchen Germany and Italy were already eating their breakfast. Germany only glanced at him, but Italy set down his spoon and looked at him for a while. Eventually Japan pulled his eyes away and looked in the cabinet for some rice.

Japan sat by Italy and they ate in silence.

After breakfast, the three were headed to their bedrooms to get ready for their daily training session when someone broke the tension.

"Germany. Italy," Japan called. He stood in the middle of the hallway, both of the men stopped in their tracks. Japan swallowed before he continued, "Italy…I like you a lot. You know that…And Germany…believe it or not I still have feelings towards you….and to think that Italy has feelings for you too…It's lot to take in…" Japan was silent for a moment, his expression looked sad but Italy and Germany knew Japan well enough to know that he was thinking all the while, measuring his words. "However, I think I understand," he said, "what you meant yesterday by 'Why not?'" Japan gave a small smile and even blushed a little.

Germany nodded, "I see. And what about you Italy? How do you feel about all of this?"

Italy turned as red as a tomato as he sputtered, "Well I mean.. I don't want to sound like a pervert.. but it's not like I haven't thought about having you both.. At the same time.." Italy was even redder than Japan.

Germany scoffed at their innocence. He opened his bedroom door and jerked his head for them to come in.

"Let's skip training for today. Ja?"

* * *

_I hope the ending was satisfactory enough XD I kind of wrote this piece for the sake of yaoi…not for the sake of a good story, which is sad but true, so I will be trying different things in the future as well. If you enjoyed this and would like me to make more stories similar to this, let me know through reviews and such :] You can leave other requests if you so wish to do so, I can't promise I will make a story for your request but if something in particular catches my interest, who knows._

_Thanks for the love!_ 3_ Catch my next story_


End file.
